The MicroArray Explorer (MAExplorer) is a Web-based cDNA microarray database exploratory data analysis tool called for analyzing data from the Mouse Mammary Genome Project (http://mammary.nih.gov/mgap). It is a Java applet which runs in a users Web browser. It allows the exploratory data analysis of quantitative cDNA expression profiles across multiple microarrays. Data may be filtered, viewed and directly manipulated in images, scatter plots, histograms, expression profile plots, cluster analysis, etc. Reports on clones or arrays may be generated with Web access to UniGene, GeneBank and other Internet databases. Reports may also be exported to Excel. Arrays are used to monitor expression profiles under various physiological conditions. At this point expression profiles have been obtained from several stages of normal mammary gland development and different tumor models. With this program, you may: 1) analyze the expression of individual genes; 2) analyze the expression of gene families and clusters; and 3) compare expression patterns. Data is downloaded as required to the users Web browser to perform real-time analyses on the users computer. However, the user has access to the entire database and may save and share their explorations in a groupware environment.December 1, 1998 through September 30, 1999Z01 BC 10303-01 - cDNA, microarray, data mining, breast, Web, gene expression, - Neither Human Subjects nor Human Tissues